Lights
by SilverBling
Summary: Salju hitam turun lagi. Sementara bulu-bulu dari sayap Hyukjae terus berguguran. Nyawanya telah ditukar dengan perdamaian. EunHae [Haehyuk]. Brothership [Kyuhyuk/Wonhyuk]


**Title : Lights**

**Length : 3shoots [_Less/More_]**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Pairing : EunHae [Haehyuk], Brothership|KyuHyuk, WonHyuk |**

**Warnings : **Alur lambat. **|YAOI|.**

List of Name :

Aiden [**Lee Donghae**] . Andrew [**Choi Siwon**] . Marcus [**Cho Kyuhyun**] _.04/11/12._

**:**

**:**

**[PROLOGUE]**

Bestesde masih dinaungi awan gelap. Guguran salju berwarna hitam berjatuhan dari langit malam yang pekat. Pertarungan telah dimulai lagi.

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela kaca. Sayap putihnya disembunyikan. Hanya dia yang memiliki sayap putih di sini. Sementara aku dan dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat pintu, bersayap hitam. Sayap putih hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Raja, sebagai penanda kesucian dan keistimewaan mereka.

"Pangeran, Quinsla sudah menjatuhkan pertahanan kita di daerah Loands. Tentara kita telah banyak yang gugur." Ujar salah satu dari dua pria itu. Menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Aku memperhatikannya. Prince of Vanessme. Bersurai platinum blonde. Tubuhnya kecil, umurnya masih seumur jagung untuk memikirkan hal segenting ini. Mata bulat rusanya menerawang jauh. Kau ketakutan. Andai dua orang itu tak ada di sini aku sudah merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku sedari tadi. Aku melirik pada mereka. Memerintah mereka untuk pergi. Mereka –Andrew dan Marcus – tampak ragu. Namun melihat pangeran tak bergeming mereka akhirnya melangkah mundur. Sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, mereka memandangku sekilas. Mata mereka berbicara ; _Jagalah pangeran._

"Aiden…" Suaranya bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang , aku membalik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya di pelukanku. Tubuhnya begitu rapuh, sekuat apapun aku berusaha melindunginya, dia tetap seperti akan hancur. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mendongak ke atas, menahan segala emosi yang meluap-luap saat aku merasa jubahku basah oleh air matanya.

Beberapa bulan lalu, dunia masih damai. Prince of Vanessme, Lee Hyukjae diangkat menjadi putra mahkota. Kebahagiaan itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Rakyat bahagia mendapat calon pemimpin berhati suci. Namun, kebahagiaan tidak bertahan lama. Kelompok barbar Quinsla yang telah diasingkan lebih dari seratus tahun yang lalu ternyata telah menyusun rencana penyerangan. Sebuah evolusi. Dark Evolution; Evolusi Hitam.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Isakannya sudah sedikit reda. Aku tersenyum, kuangkat dagunya sedikit agar dia menatapku. Bekas noda air mata masih jelas di pipinya. Matanya mengisyaratkan duka dan kelelahan. Ajaib rasanya bagaimana aku masih bisa hidup melihatnya terluka seperti ini. Semua ini membuatku bertekad, biar sesulit apapun, aku akan mengirim mereka semua ke neraka.

"_Uljima…"_ kukecup pelupuk mata kanannya.

"_Saranghae…"_ kukecup keningnya.

"_Uljima_…" kukecup pipi kirinya.

"_Sweetheart_…" kukecup bibir _plump_-nya lembut dan kubentangkan sayap hitam pekatku menyelimuti kami.

**:**

**:**

"Dia sedang tidur" kataku, menjawab kekhawatiran di mata kedua orang yang tengah duduk di ruang privasi 'Knights of Venessme'. Andrew dan Marcus menghela nafas. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang dipilihkan Hyukjae untuk kami. Tempat dimana kami berempat bebas, tanpa harus ada 'pangeran' atau 'knights'. Bahkan di atas pintu bagian dalam terukir ; _The Four of Freedom. Forever._

Belum selesai lamunanku akan tempat ini, Andrew memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatku ingin menebas leher para Quinsla.

"Raja, Ratu, dan Putri telah terbunuh. Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal pangeran."

Mendengarnya pikiranku jadi kembali larut ke malam yang menyakitkan itu. Malam pertama penyerangan, tanggal 08 Maret, hari ulang tahun Raja. Rakyat Venessme berduka seketika. Hyukjae telah kehilangan keluarga tempatnya bernaung. Hari itu adalah hari pertama turunnya salju hitam. Hari itu juga pertama kalinya aku melihat kilatan kebencian di mata indahnya. Dia yang kami lindungi sekuat tenaga tetap hidup dengan kesengsaraan. Malam itu, dengan jubah bersimbah darah keluarganya, dia berdiri di selasar istana. Kami bertiga berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Dawl, kutukar nyawaku dengan perdamaian dan kebahagiaan" ucapnya. Kami yang mendengar kata 'tukar' dan 'nyawa' mulai khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya dari langit, menyelubunginya. Kami yang terkejut langsung berlari ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga cahaya yang membutakan itu hilang. Tapi pangeran jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Bulu sayapnya yang putih berguguran seperti salju dan bercahaya hingga akhirnya hilang saat menyentuh lantai. Kami tercekat. Bulu yang berguguran adalah tanda kematian, saat salah seorang dari kami mati, sayapnya akan berguguran hingga habis. Saat kurengkuh tubuhnya ke pangkuanku wajahnya sangat pucat, kulitnya terasa sangat dingin di telapak tanganku. Aku hampir berteriak dan menangis kalau saat itu dia tidak mengeluarkan erangan kecilnya.

Gururan bulu sayapnya berhenti, bersamaan dengan satu tetes air mata yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Air mataku. Dia membuka mata dan tersenyum. "Tolong bawa aku ke kamar. Aku lelah"

Sampai hari ini, kami tidak pernah mengungkit kejadian itu lagi. Kami tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tapi kami tidak mau membahasnya. Karena diungkapkan atau tidak, ketakutan terbesar kami adalah kehilangan pangeran. Sama sepertiku, Andrew dan Marcus akan melindungi Hyukjae dengan apapun yang mereka miliki.

"Akan kuhabisi mereka semua. Sebelum mereka musnah, aku tidak akan mati." Janji Marcus, entah pada siapa. Tapi diam-diam aku dan Andrew mengucapkan janji yang sama.

**:**

**:**

"Dawl, berikan aku kekuatan sampai nanti kau mengambil pengorbananku" Pemuda manis itu tersenyum perih melihat bulu sayapnya berguguran di lantai. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghentikan perang ini. Ini untuk keluarganya, untuk rakyatnya, untuk Andrew, Marcus, dan yang terpenting, Aiden.

Aiden. Bayangan Aiden yang memeluknya beberapa saat lalu tiba-tiba saja berkelebat. Membuat senyum perihnya terganti dengan senyum tulus yang manis.

"Saranghae Aiden…" bisiknya pada angin malam.

_**{TBC}**_

Annyeong, yeorobun~ *waves* SilverBling imnida ^0^/ Look forward to your warmness, guys :D

And so, I love Hyukjae the best haha…

Aku cinta untuk menulis. Karena menulis adalah pelampiasanku. Jadi, mohon nikmati suguhan cerita yang kaya akan kata-kata namun miskin alur ini. I hope I've done my best. _But when I think about it again, I must be a bad writer to expect this as the best of me._

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for loving it. Thank you for the appreciation. **


End file.
